Pie!
by Madeline-chan09
Summary: A pie-loving dragon slayer plus a good fire-mage chef ?Please give it a try. Horrible at summaries, but I can tell you that it involves food. Very very mild RoWen.


AN: this take place three years after the current timeline.

Enjoy~!

RnR

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail!, the recipe, and the cover picture.

* * *

(Lemon Meringue Pie Recipe Link: www_._bbcgoodfood_._com_/_recipes_/_3482_/_ultimat e-lemon-meringue-pie

Cover photo: browse_._deviantart_._com_/_art_/_Fairy-Tail-Romeo -x-Wendy-307933467

Remove all the underscores.)

* * *

"Lucy-san~! Minna~! Look what I made!" I ran frantically towards the guild hall. I baked chocolate muffins with different flavoring,designs, and embellishments. I kicked open the door,panting, holding a big container filled with the muffins. Everyone turned to me. "I baked chocolate muffins!" At the word 'muffins' they all ran towards me. I handed them each their own muffin.

Lucy-san's muffin had strawberry filling, and star candies. Natsu-san's muffin had chili paste baked into it and a dragon design formed out of chili powder over pink frosting. Erza-san's muffin had cheese filling, strawberry frosting, and shaved chocolate, making it a mini chocolate-strawberry cheesecake. Juvia-san's muffin has coconut flavoring, coconut frosting, and a mini edible statue of Gray-san. Gray-san's muffin had ice cream in the middle, mint flavoring, and minty candies over a blue-colored frosting. I gave everyone their muffin, until only one was left. It was the largest among the other muffins I baked. It had a filling that I made from real cherries, cheese frosting, and little pearly candies. In the center, it had a edible, red candy in shape of the guild insignia. It was Romeo's muffin. I looked around for him but he was not there. "Minna, where's Romeo?"

"He left two hours ago, saying that he will just get something." Macao-san said.

"Minna, I'm back~!" Romeo said as he bursted in.

"Romeo!" I tackled him in a hug. "I-I baked... this for you." I stammered as I handed him his muffin. Both of us blushed as he took the muffin.

"Here Wendy, I baked this for you too. I decided to play around the kitchen today." He handed me small pie fit for one person. It was lemon meringue pie! My favorite! I put the pie down on one of the table and literally pounced on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome?" I hugged him tighter unconsciously "Ummm, Wendy, you're... killing... me."

I let go of him "Gomen'nasai! Thanks for the pie. Lemon Meringue is my favorite."

Romeo stood up and went to where he left his muffin. He sliced it in half and gave me one. "Here." He bit on his half and his eyes widen "Wendy! The muffin is delicious! Spectacular! Great! Divine! Amazing! Glorious! Perfect! Luscious! Heavenly! Scrumptious! Addicting! Epic! Mouthwatering! Ambrosial! Appetizing! Delectable! Savory! Flawless! Jaw dropping! Eye popping! Astonishing! Indescribable!" He said in one breath

"Umm, Romeo, how many adjectives was that?" I asked. Seriously, he said too many adjectives that Elfman-san is having a nosebleed.

"22"? he said before eating the muffin half whole. "Cherries and chocolate are my favorite food and flavors! Are this edible pearls? Cool!" I laughed on his childish behavior over a muffin as I handed him a half of my pie.

After a bite of my pie "Oh my dear Mavis,Romeo, this lemon meringue pie is delicious! Spectacular! Great! Divine! Amazing! Glorious! Perfect! Luscious! Heavenly! Scrumptious! Addicting! Epic! Mouthwatering! Ambrosial! Appetizing! Delectable! Savory! Flawless! Jaw dropping! Eye popping! Astonishing! Indescribable! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" We laughed it off and continued eating, never minding the teasing gaze of the other members. "I need the recipe for this pie!" I went to strangle Romeo. "ROMEO, GIVE ME THE RECIPE!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't kill me please." I noticed that I was still strangling him.

"Oh, sorry." I put him down.

"Come on, lets go to my house. I have the recipe there plus spare ingredients. If you want, we could bake another lemon meringue—" I cut him off by grabbing him and running towards his house in full speed that could rival Jet-san's, where ever Romeo's house is. I just used my nose to track where their house is. I kicked open the door and ran to find the kitchen, still dragging Romeo. In the span of 1 minute and 23 seconds, we arrived at the Conbolt kitchen, which is 7 kilometers away from the guildhall. "—pie." He continued from where I cut him off.

"Pie. Recipe. Give. Now. If you want to live" I said to him glaringly.

"A-aye!" He handed me a recipe card:

_Ingredients:_

_FOR THE PASTRY_

_175g plain flour_

_100g cold butter , cut in small pieces_

_1 tbsp icing sugar_

_1 egg yolk_

_FOR THE FILLING_

_2 level tbsp cornflour_

_100g golden caster sugar_

_finely grated zest 2 large lemon_

_125ml fresh lemon juice (from 2-3 lemons)_

_juice 1 small orange_

_85g butter , cut into pieces_

_3 egg yolks and a 1 whole egg_

_FOR THE MERINGUE_

_4 egg whites , room temperature_

_200g golden caster sugar_

_2 level tsp cornflour_

_Methods:_

_1. For the pastry, put the flour, butter, icing sugar, egg yolk (save the white for the meringue) and 1 tbsp cold water into a food processor. Using the pulse button so the mix is not overworked, process until the mix starts to bind. Tip the pastry onto a lightly floured surface, gather together until smooth, then roll out and line a 23 x 2.5cm loose-bottom fluted flan tin. Trim and neaten the edges. Press pastry into flutes. The pastry is quite rich, so don't worry if it cracks, just press it back together. Prick the base with a fork, line with foil, shiny side down, and chill for 1⁄2-1 hour (or overnight)._

_2. Put a baking sheet in the oven and heat oven to 200C/fan 180C/gas 6. Bake the pastry case 'blind' (filled with dry beans) for 15 mins, then remove the foil and bake a further 5-8 mins until the pastry is pale golden and cooked. Set aside. (Can be done a day ahead if you want to get ahead.) Lower the oven to 180C/fan 160C/gas 4._

_3. While the pastry bakes, prepare the filling: mix the cornflour, sugar and lemon zest in a medium saucepan. Strain and stir in the lemon juice gradually. Make orange juice up to 200ml/7fl oz with water and strain into the pan. Cook over a medium heat, stirring constantly, until thickened and smooth. Once the mixture bubbles, remove from the heat and beat in the butter until melted. Beat the egg yolks (save white for meringue) and whole egg together, stir into the pan and return to a medium heat. Keep stirring vigorously for a few minutes, until the mixture thickens and plops from the spoon. (It will bubble, but doesn't curdle.) Take off the heat and set aside while you make the meringue._

_4. Put the egg whites in a large bowl. Whisk to soft peaks, then add half the sugar a spoonful at a time, whisking between each addition without overbeating. Whisk in the cornflour, then add the rest of the sugar as before until smooth and thick. Quickly reheat the filling and pour it into the pastry case. Immediately put spoonfuls of meringue around the edge of the filling (if you start in the middle the meringue may sink), then spread so it just touches the pastry (this will anchor it and help stop it sliding). Pile the rest into the centre, spreading so it touches the surface of the hot filling (and starts to cook), then give it all a swirl. Return to the oven for 18-20 mins until the meringue is crisp and slightly coloured. Let the pie sit in the tin for 30 mins, then remove and leave for at least another 1⁄2-1 hr before slicing. _

We did step one. While waiting for the 30 minutes to pass, I looked around the house while Romeo watched lacrima vision. I went over the fireplace and saw a picture with Macao-san, and a beautiful brunette holding a little baby. I guess that the lady is Romeo's mom and the baby is him. "Hey Romeo, what happened to your mom?" I asked him as I went to sit beside him. I noticed that he looked away. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Sorry for bringing up the topic."

"No, it's okay Wendy. My mom died a few days after giving birth to me. That picture is my only picture taken with my mom. " he said still looking down.

"Thanks Romeo." I hugged him and retreated back shortly after.

"For what?"

"For trusting me with that story. You know, I never knew my real parents. I never knew how they felt, or look. Grandine was the one who raised me for four years until all dragons disappeared. Then, Mystogan took me along with him for a few months, treating me like a little sister. Soon, he left me in Cait Shelter where I grew up with Carla until I joined Fairy Tail." I said as I remembered good and bad memories.

"You know, you're really brave for being able to withstand losing your parents like three times."

"Thanks! Taking away life is one of the greatest sin eve if its my own so why would I do that? I'm sure that my parents and guardians would want me to live and be happy. And I'm sure your mom would want the same for you." I flashed a smile.

Ding!

"Batters done! C'mon, let's bake you your pie." Surprisingly, I ran in a normal, non-crazy phase. We continued baking and had a 'mini' food fight in the middle of making the filling.

"You know, Wendy, if you eat too much you can be mini Droy."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!? You are so dead, Romeo Conbolt." I nearly-key word: nearly- got into my dragon force but still, flour was everywhere, eggs are cracked on the floor, spilled milk on the counter, and a cowering Romeo in the center of it all. Lesson learned, never and as in never call Wendy Marvell fat.

Once the pie is finished, we both had a slice. I took three slices to take home and the rest was for Romeo and Macao-san.

"Thanks for the pie, Romeo.

"You're welcome!"

"See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Wendy!"

The end.


End file.
